


All The Right Places

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles knows he can’t come until he has at least three loads in him, but Derek feels so good, he can’t help but touch himself as the alpha’s dick hits all the right places.





	All The Right Places

It was the pace that drove him mad. Derek had Stiles spread across his lap, straddling his hips as he thrust into the boy. His hips rolled back and forth, his length sliding in and out of Stiles’ slick, needy hole.

He was doing it on purpose; going as slowly as he could to tease the boy, to savour the broken cries that escaped Stiles’ lips.

Stiles knew the rules: he wasn’t allowed to come until he had three loads in his ass, but Derek was making this hard. His cock ached, throbbing as it yearned for release.

His lungs burnt for air, shallow gasps drawn pas his lips as his shoulders rose and fell. His throat was raw from screaming.

Derek hadn’t been this gentle the first round; he had pinned Stiles to the floor and rutted until he came, keeping his dick buried deep in the boy’s ass as he climaxed. Then he rolled over on to his back, hoisting Stiles onto his lap and making him spread his legs and lean back on his hands, his ass up in the air as Derek began to roll his hips, thrusting up into him slowly.

Stiles’ head fell back, his eyes fluttering and unfocused as Derek’s dick hit all the right spots. His voice was raspy as he cried out, saying Derek’s name over and over again as if it were a prayer.

Stiles needed more.

Derek thrust up into his ass quickly before drawing out slowly until only the head of his cock was still in the boy’s ass. He thrust again, slamming into Stiles and making the boy’s thighs shake.

Stiles was close. He could feel the tension building in his stomach, his face flushed red and his cock twitching.

Stiles thrust up into him, harder; deeper. Stiles’ whole body shuddered as he gasped for breath.

“Does that feel good?” Derek teased.

Stiles let out a broken whimper, unable to trust his voice.

“I bet you want to come right now, don’t you?” Derek purred, slowly drawing out of Stiles and rolling his hips more gently. He set a slow rhythm, sinking deep into Stiles before pulling out again. “You’ve been such a good boy, I’ll let you break the rules, just this once. You can touch yourself, but if you come, then my third load doesn’t go in your ass. Understand?”

Stiles let out a low hum, shifting his weight onto one hand as he took his own dick in his hand, running his palm up and down the pulsing shaft.

Derek thrusts up into him, hitting a sweet spot and making the boy arch his back. He would have collapsed back against Derek had the alpha not grabbed the boy’s hips to hold him upright.

Stiles didn’t stand a chance, his ass flexed around Derek’s dick as he climaxed, spurts of come spilling over his hand and his abs. Stiles let out a choked breath as Derek reached around, taking the boy’s dick in his hand and working it back and forth until Stiles was spent.

Derek wasn’t far off. He thrust into Stiles’ ass a few more times before grabbing his hips and pulling him down over his dick. Stiles let out a ragged cry as Derek’s length was thrust deep inside of him. The boy’s trembling ass was too much. Derek let out a low growl, his hips bucking upwards slightly as he climaxed, slick come filling Stiles.

Stiles let out a broken whimper, sighing with relief as the man filled his ass.

Derek slowly withdrew from Stiles, making the boy whimper at the loss. He set Stiles down on the bed, letting him lie there as he dug through a drawer to find something. When he returned, he settled between Stiles’ legs, teasing at his entrance with the tip of a dildo.

A ragged moan escaped Stiles’ lips as Derek sank the dildo into his come-slick hole.

“That’ll fill you for the time being,” Derek said, holding a remote up in his hand and making Stiles watch as he turned it on.

Stiles hips bucked, gasping as the wave of pleasure rolled through him.

“Now, stay like that while I clean you up,” Derek instructed. He tossed the remote aside and pushed open Stiles’ legs, pinning the boy’s hips to the bed as he leant over him and ran his tongue up Stiles’ abs.

Stiles let out a soft moan, his face flushed red as Derek looked up through his lashes at the boy. His pale green eyes were black with lust and his glare was predatory as he lapped at the smears of come that covered Stiles’ skin.

He drew back, smirking as he rose to his feet and walked around the edge of the bed.

Stiles let his head hang off the edge of the mattress, following Derek with his eyes.

Derek stopped in front of his face, stroking his dick

Stiles licked his lips, his breath hitching in his throat excitedly.

“Do you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and dump another load down your throat?” Derek whispered.

Stiles tried to nod, his lips quivering as he looked up at Derek pleadingly.

Derek took a step closer, resting the head of his cock against Stiles lips.

The boy lapped at it eagerly, tasting the lingering salty drops of come. He strained his neck and pressed sloppy kisses down the length of Derek’s cock and gently sucked at the dripping head.

“You really are a little come slut, aren’t you?” Derek chuckled. He caved and gave Stiles what he wanted, bucking his hips forward and thrusting into his throat.

Tears prickled Stiles eyes, but his expression never showed any pain. His reached up behind his head and ran his hands up Derek’s thighs, gently coaxing him closer; a silent plea for more.

Derek rolled his hips, sliding his length into Stiles’ throat before drawing back out and thrusting back into him, a little more violently.

The boy let out a muffled moan, the vibrations rolling down Derek’s shaft.

Derek set his hand on Stiles’ chest, slowly rocking his hips as his dick slid into Stiles’ throat.

Stiles let out a deep moan, the vibrations rolling down his shaft.

Derek bit into his lip, his breath hissing as he drew air through gritted teeth.

Derek rolled his hips, slowly moving his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth. He felt his length slide down into Stiles’ throat, Stiles sucking his dick and swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s shaft as he pulled back.

He drew his length out of Stiles’ mouth, letting him breathe.

He panted, puffs of hot air rolling across the tip of Derek’s rigid cock. As his breathing steadied, he craned his neck, his lips brushing against the end Derek’s dick. He gently lapped at the head, the lip of his tongue brushing against Derek’s slit.

The man let out a deep growl.

Stiles opened his mouth wide, letting Derek roll his hips and fuck his face. Stiles couldn’t help but moan as Derek’s rigid length slid into his throat.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Derek’s cock and across Stiles’ tongue.

Derek grunted, the warmth of Stiles’ mouth as he sank his shaft into the boy’s throat was unbearable. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Stiles gaping lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Stiles’ mouth, others falling against his lips, his chin and across Stiles’ chest.

“That’s a fucking hot look,” he purred.

Stiles craned his neck and licked his lips, waiting until Derek’s orgasm slowed before taking the man’s cock back in his mouth and sucking him until he was spent. He sank down over Derek’s length, tightening his lips as he dragged them back up the man’s cock. He swallowed hard, licking the beads of salty come off his lips before returning his attention to Derek’s dick and cleaning up the mess of come.

Derek drew in a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Stiles’ scent; the smell of the boy’s come mixed with his. He smirked, watching as Stiles rolled onto his hand and knees, sucking Derek’s dick more eagerly.

Derek slid his hand under the boy’s chin, urging him to draw away from the man’s flaccid cock and look up at the alpha.

Derek smiled at the sight of come dripping down Stiles’ chest, his skin glistening and his eyes misted with lust.

“Do you want to go again, pup?” Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded eagerly.

A playful smirk lifted Derek’s cheeks. “Turn around.”

Stiles did as he was told, turning around and arching his back, presenting his soft ass to Derek.

The man grabbed the remote and switched off the dildo, making Stiles whimper at the loss. Derek eased the dildo back and forth making Stiles whimper. Slowly, he drew it out, setting it aside before positioning himself between Stiles’ legs and lining his length up with Stiles’ hole.

Derek arched over Stiles, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of the boy’s neck rise.

He slammed his hips against Stiles’, burying his thick dick deep inside of Stiles.

The boy threw his head back, crying out with delight.

“Oh, so your mouth still works, huh?” Derek teased. He ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek guide him.

He tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together in a mess, passionate kiss.

He rolled his hips, spreading Stiles’ trembling come-slick hole over his length with every movement. He wrapped one arm around the boy’s slender waist, slowly drawing out before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat. Derek growled in response, their kiss growing more savage.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over as he thrust into the boy’s ass, spurred on by the broken whimpers that escapes Stiles’ lips.

Derek drew back from the kiss, drawing in ragged breaths. He arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the pale skin of the curve of Stiles’ neck. He lost himself to pleasure, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the boy.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry.

Derek let out a low growl, shoving at Stiles’ hips and pinning him down against the sheets. He thrust harder, slamming into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles clawed at the sheets, nails scratching at the soft cotton.

Derek pounded his ass, his cock bruising Stiles’ insides and hitting all the right places.

Stiles let out a savage moan as his cock twitched against the sheets. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He struggled to draw breath, his eyes rolling back into his head as Derek’s length thrust deep inside of him again and again.

“You don’t come until I do,” Derek growled.

Stiles nodded.

Derek bucked his hips and came, burying his length deep inside of Stiles as his come filled the boy’s ass.

Stiles let out a broken moan at the sensation, the feeling of his alpha buried deep inside of him tipping him over the edge as he came into the sheets.

Derek took a second to catch his breath. He moved his hips back and forth slightly as he rode out the orgasm, his dick pulsing as he dumped another load in the boy’s ass. He let Stiles trembling ass milk his orgasm before he slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass, watching as Stiles tried so hard to keep all of Derek’s come inside of him.

The boy collapsed against the sheets, struggling to steady his breathing.

Derek arched over him again, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to put the dildo back in?” he asked, his voice a soft whisper.

Stiles let out a quiet, approving hum, unable to move.

Derek grabbed the toy from where it had been cast aside, gently easing it back into Stiles ass.

Stiles let out a broken moan, gasping and sputtering as the feeling made his dick pulse.

Derek laid down on the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy and letting Stiles curl up against his chest.

“You really are a little come slut, you know that?” Derek asked teasingly.

Stiles smiled as he nuzzled his face into Derek’s chest, letting the man’s warmth soothe him.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
